


上瘾

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: “停电只是暂时的，应该很快就会修好了。”“……为什么要帮我？”“不是一直在偷偷看我吗？”“对我没有兴趣的话，难道是我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”
Relationships: 金在奂/你





	上瘾

1\. 

工作过了试用期之后我也打算离开合租屋，找一个离公司更近的房子。

跟着中介看房子的那天我遇到了金在奂，因为他恰巧出现在了对门。

穿着灰色的运动服，刘海因为被汗水打湿而成了绺状，因而露出了光洁饱满的额头，像是刚刚运动完回来。

我很快就意识到了一件事，如果我选择住在这里的话，就会和金在奂成为邻居。

金在奂也很快摸清了状况。

他说，这里房子挺好的。落地窗很大，向阳。

他的肯定引来了站在我身边的中介的受宠若惊。

我本是希望找个楼层再低一些的房子。

不过五楼，仔细想想也还好。

2.

其实我和金在奂连一次正式的对话都没有过。

虽然在同一栋写字楼上班，不过我们的公司并不在同一层。

仅仅是进楼打卡之后会在电梯口遇到的程度罢了。

他办公所在的楼层比我的要再上面一些，说实话让我有些宽慰。

我有中度的幽闭恐惧，没办法一个人待在封闭空间里。

于是在电梯口徘徊、等到有人和我一起进电梯、确认里面会有比我后下电梯的人也变成了试用期时我自己的功课。

金在奂就是其中的那个人。

上班时间固定且接近，随着电梯的上行，在人也越来越少的空间里最后总是只剩下我和他。

最初我也只是瞥到了金在奂挂在脖子上的工作证上才知道他的名字，还有那张拍得乖巧清爽的证件照。

就跟金在奂清秀的外貌一样，他的性格似乎也很平易近人，午休外出吃饭时我也没少看到他和他的同事打成一片。我也常常在身边同事之间的闲聊里听到他的名字，多数是夸赞和好感，以及期待自己能和他发生些什么。

3\. 

今天午休结束回到办公楼时，和我一起的同事因为找不到自己的工作证在身上摸索了好一会儿，我看着不远处的一群人正走进电梯里，不知道为什么有些不好的预感。

“抱歉，我好像把东西落在餐厅里了，你先上去吧。”

我眼睁睁看着最后一个人也进了电梯，有点慌张地跑了过去。

就在我以为电梯门已经关上了的时候，金在奂从里面走了出来。

我听到他说，

“好像超重了啊？我坐旁边的电梯好了，你们先上去吧。”

电梯门关上之后他转过头礼貌地冲我笑了笑。

“你好。真巧啊。”

我点了点头。

“是啊，真巧。”

直到旁边的另一个电梯打开门，我的同事也还是没有出现。我侧头看了眼身边的人，心下只觉得幸好还有金在奂在。

进了电梯我刚想伸手按下楼层键，金在奂就先我一步按下了25层和28层。

“说来…以后就是邻居了呢。”

“是呢。要请你多多关照了。”

然而不好的预感并没有就此消失。

听起来比平时动静还要大一些的电梯运作声，上升速度似乎有些不稳的轿厢。在我试图说服自己一切都只是我反应过度的时候，电梯里明亮的灯光毫无征兆地灭了。

巨大的不安和恐惧顷刻间袭来，我在黑暗中伸出了手摸索着想要倚上墙壁支撑自己脱力的身子，因为连我自己都能感觉到身体在不受控制地颤抖。

然而下一秒就有人抓住了我的手，

“没事的，有我在。”

是金在奂。

像是证明自己所言非虚，他紧紧握住了我的手，又拿出手机调出了手电筒。

这才让我得以平复起了自己的呼吸。

万幸的是故障并没有持续很久，灯光亮起的时候金在奂仍旧攥着我的手没有松开。

我发现自己好像也并不想放开。

直到电梯恢复运行慢慢升至我所在的楼层，金在奂才不着痕迹地松开了我的手。

“……谢谢。”

金在奂仍旧礼貌地笑了笑，“还好没出什么大事。”

4\. 

回家或外出时我都会选择走楼梯，原因不言而喻，这也是我选择低楼层的理由之一。

只不过我又很巧地遇到了金在奂，在我为了添置新住处的日常用品而提着大包小包时。

“这么多东西也要走楼梯吗？”

“一起上去吧。”

我犹豫了一会儿，听了他的话进了电梯。

“很重吗？要我帮你……”

“没事的，谢谢。”

我和金在奂仍旧只是普通的邻里关系，以及上班遇到时会简单打个招呼的关系。

只不过自从公司的电梯事件之后，他好像一直会有意等我一起上楼。

5.

我更愿意认为是金在奂为人善良所以才会这样照顾周围的人，因为我也只是偶然间发现，他私下似乎跟大家想象中的样子并不太一致。

大概是搬来新家一个半月左右之后，我发现每周周末都会有不同的女人出入他家。

固定的时间到，固定的时间离开，可来人却从没重复过。

我曾在一次出门的时候撞见了在电梯门口等着的女人，她抬手按着下楼键时松垮的袖口也跟着垂下了一秒，而在那一秒里我看到了她手臂上清晰可见的红痕。

我从她身后经过走向楼梯道，脑海里却不断浮现出那个画面。

……简直就像是被皮鞭抽出来的痕迹。

我被自己一闪而过的念头吓到了，因为这件事不管怎么想都没办法和金在奂联系到一起。

可我也被自己旺盛的好奇心吓到了。

6\. 

在那之后的又一个周末，我躺在了自己的床上，等着那个固定时间的到来。

我记得楼层的房间构造，也清楚知道床板抵着的那堵墙背后不出意外就是金在奂的房间。

我闭上了眼，在听到了来自对面的细微声响之后，确信了自己的猜想并不是无中生有。

那些呜咽声、抽打声、掌掴声，以及多半是因为痛楚而发出的呻吟，无一不在暗示着难以启齿的秘密。

而我竟可耻地因此而感到了兴奋。

有人害怕黑暗，有人身处黑暗。

我好像…并不是一个人。

7\. 

“早上好。”

每个工作日在办公楼的电梯口金在奂都会这样向我问好。

一如既往和煦的微笑，一如既往无隙可乘。

只有我知道，变本加厉的除了金在奂的调教游戏，似乎还有我自己。

我闭着眼睛躺在床上，听到隔壁传来的愈发尖利的呻吟，自己也不禁咬住了手指生怕泄露出娇喘。

“说了不要发出声音。”

这是我第一次听到金在奂的声音，隔着一堵墙飘忽到难以捕捉，可那命令的语气里呼之欲出的冷漠凌厉却让人根本没法忽视。

甚至能让人想象出他深锁眉头的冷淡神情。

自渎后的空虚和羞耻一并袭来，我清楚知晓自己在劫难逃。

因为我还想要更多。

8\. 

一切推离了太阳的天气都会让我焦虑，包括当下覆盖着全城的台风。

也或许是因为这风雨交加的恶劣天气，我并没有看到有人出入金在奂的家。

我打开了房间里所有的灯，试图抵抗此刻外头令我生畏的可怖雷声，也攥着手机和朋友保持着联络以此来分散自己的注意力。

然而黑暗再一次毫无征兆地笼罩了我。

我想我应该庆幸停电的时候眼前手机屏幕的正亮着，不至于让我立即陷入恐慌。

可我仍旧难以控制自己变得越来越急促的呼吸和心率，我靠着手机的灯光走到客厅以为相对宽阔的空间能缓解我的不适，可黑暗仍旧毫无边际。

这一次，还是金在奂救了我。

听到门铃声的时候我毫不犹豫地朝玄关跑了过去，打开门的瞬间也被金在奂拥进了怀里。

没事的，没事的。

他说。

金在奂给我裹上了毯子之后拉开了房间的窗帘，点燃了一根又一根的蜡烛放置在房间各处。想到那些蜡烛原本是用来做什么的时候我僵住了身体，随着屋子里逐渐变得明亮到可见，我才发现金在奂家里的摆设简洁到了极致，有些乏味，又有些神经质。

“放心吧，那些东西我都收起来了，不会让你看到的。”

“没想到低温蜡烛还能在这种时候派上用场。”

我张了张嘴却不知道该说些什么，彼此都心知肚明的事反而更难开口挑明。

“停电只是暂时的，应该很快就会修好了。”

“……为什么要帮我？”

“不是一直在偷偷看我吗？”

“对我没有兴趣的话，难道是我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”

他放下最后一个蜡烛至床头，然后凑近了坐到我身旁，勾起了嘴角像是在笑。

“快感缺乏症。”

“只有在对 Bottom 调教施虐，看到她们恐惧的样子的时候才能感觉到快乐。”

“没有性行为，因为没有兴趣。长期的关系容易让 Bottom 产生依恋，所以我只做一次。”

“可我什么都没做就看到了你害怕的样子。”金在奂伸出手捏住了我的下巴，迫使我转头看着他，“不是很美妙吗？”

平日的温柔此刻在金在奂身上荡然无存，取而代之的是他周身的冷漠疏离，看上去仿佛没有感情。

不，他本来就没有。

“不反驳我是因为知道我要对你做什么了吗？”

9\. 

金在奂用眼罩蒙上了我的眼。

顷刻之间我又被堕入进黑暗，而在空中胡乱摸索着的手也立刻被他擒住，不轻不重的力道不会让我感觉到痛，却又无从反抗。我只感觉到自己的手腕被带状物捆在了床头，金在奂的手掌覆在了我的手背上，在我耳边低声说着像是贴心叮嘱的话。

“最好不要乱动，是越挣脱就会变得越紧的结。”

我无法分清自己的颤抖是因为黑暗还是因为他的抚摸，也无法辨明自己的呜咽是因为恐惧还是因为他的贯穿。

直到金在奂的吻落下，唇舌缱绻时我才明白了些，是他的爱抚向我证明他的存在，压制住了我的不安。

金在奂温柔地抚摸着我的发丝，像在我身上作画一样四处落下爱抚的痕迹。

而我则像漂在海里浮浮沉沉，被金在奂压在身下承受着他愈发不受克制的抽插，动作激烈到戴在头上的眼罩都随着发丝和枕头的摩擦而滑落。

黑暗之外仍旧没有光亮，可我却能看清些许他的面容。金在奂解开了我手腕的绑带，而我重获自由的双手也立刻就攀附上了他的背。

性事结束时我才发现，蜡烛不知何时已经被熄灭，房间里早已黯淡无光。

金在奂俯身吻了吻我的唇瓣，露出了满足的笑。

“现在，该换你对我负责了吧？”

“你能治好我吗？”


End file.
